L'amiral Smith
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré films et post roman, Jack marqué par Beckett cherche un moyen de réintégrer les rangs des pirates dont il a été exclu pour avoir aidé un renégat. Le désir du Gouverneur de Pondichéry de chasser les pirates de ses eaux lui donne une occasion ...


**Disclaimer: ****Disney & Price of Freedom**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici une petite histoire sur une aventure de Jack, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**L'Amiral Smith**

_**Pondichéry **_

Jack ferma soigneusement les boutons du col de sa veste et se tourna vers les pots de poudre et autres crèmes qui empestaient la pièce. Il posa un doigt dans la plus grasse et grimaça.

« Blahhhhh, qu'est ce qui faut pas faire. » Marmonna-t-il en étalant une couche épaisse sur la brulure en forme de P qui ornait son avant-bras.

Une fois la marque dûment maquillée, Jack enferma sans pitié ses cheveux dans un catogan puis posa sur son crane la perruque qu'il avait dégotée dans un marchand aux puces.

Derrière lui, dans le lit, deux formes remuèrent et une voix fatiguée s'éleva.

« Jack ? Que fais-tu ? Reviens te coucher. »

Avec un soupir, Jack se retourna et s'approcha des deux jolies indiennes qu'il s'était offertes avec la bourse de l'officier dont il avait dérobé l'uniforme.

« Shanti mon ange, je ne peux pas rester, le devoir m'appelle.

- Moi c'est Jaya, grommela la fille, Shanti c'est elle. » Expliqua t'elle en lui indiquant l'autre forme endormie.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel, si maintenant les putains indiennes se formalisaient parce qu'on faisait une toute petite erreur où allait le monde ?

Jaya se redressa et glissa ses mains expertes sur son ventre.

« Tu as payé pour la nuit Jack, et je peux encore te combler. »

Le pirate ferma les yeux alors que la bouche de la catin se posait sur son épaule, pleine de promesses. De tous les duos qu'il avait pu connaitre, et ils étaient nombreux, Shanti et Jaquelquechose étaient les plus douées. En vérité, ces filles portaient le sexe à un art. Elles égalaient presque les femmes de Singapour, c'était dire ! Cependant, malgré toutes les promesses du Kama Sutra, Jack ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard aussi repoussa t'il la ravissante jeune femme.

« Et tu l'as fait mon ange, seulement le devoir m'appelle. »

Contrariée, la jeune femme plissa le front.

« Tu ne portes pas les vêtements dans lesquels tu es arrivé. »

Bugger, songea Jack. Le pirate se força à afficher un sourire faux et se tourna vers elle.

« En effet, je ne tenais pas à ce qu'on me reconnaisse. Maintenant, si tu veux bien. »

Sans plus de formes, Jack se précipita dehors et un sourire éclaira son visage. Avec la dose d'opium qu'il lui avait fait ingurgiter, l'Amiral Daniels ne se réveillerait pas avant cinq ou six heures, ce qui était plus que suffisant pour ce qu'il avait en tête.

()()

Le pas martial, Jack se dirigea vers le palais du Gouverneur des Indes Orientales. Le cœur du pirate cogna dans sa poitrine et il se souvint des enjeux de ce plan. Il devait s'introduire dans la réunion prévue par les autorités locales pour prévenir la menace pirate des eaux indiennes. Une fois qu'il aurait le plan d'attaque des anglais, il pourrait rencontrer Mistress Ching, Sri Jumba et Sao Feng sans risque. Ces trois là lui seraient tellement reconnaissants que cette stupide histoire d'évasion survenue quelques années plutôt à Shipwreck Cove serait vite oubliée. Il pourrait ainsi retrouver sa place au sein de la Confrérie. Du moins, il l'espérait… Car il n'avait pas d'autres solutions attendu que Beckett lui avait interdit toute chance d'une carrière honorable en le marquant. Mais qu'importe, il pourrait bientôt se présenter devant Teague nimbé de la gloire d'avoir déjoué la stratégie de la Navy et alors, son erreur de jeunesse serait purement et simplement oubliée.

Jack sourit à la pensée de sa place retrouvée au sein des pirates et se présenta devant l'officier qui gardait le palais. Là, il prit une pose supérieure, imitant en cela Cutler Beckett.

« Va prévenir le Gouverneur que je suis arrivé.

- Oui ! » S'exclama le soldat qui se mit automatiquement au garde à vous.

Le jeune soldat se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner avec hésitations.

« Amiral ? Quel Amiral dois-je annoncer ?

- L'Amiral Smith. » Répondit Jack d'un ton dédaigneux, une fois de plus calqué sur celui de Beckett.

Jack fut rapidement introduit dans le bureau du Gouverneur qui se pressa à sa rencontre.

« Amiral Smith ! Je suis heureux de voir que Sa Majesté daigne enfin se préoccuper des problèmes que nous posent les pirates dans ces eaux.

- Notre Roi a à cœur tous ses sujets, Gouverneur, répondit Jack d'un ton pédant.

- Oui, oui bien sûr, je ne voulais pas sous-entendre, » balbutia le Gouverneur.

Jack l'ignora à nouveau et se dirigea vers les cartes qui encombraient la pièce.

« Où en êtes-vous ? »

Le Gouverneur soupira.

« En fait, je pensais que nous devions attendre l'Amiral Daniels.

- Daniels ? Releva Jack avec une expression d'hostilité soigneusement étudiée.

- Oui, il devrait déjà être là d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas ce qu'il, mais où allez-vous ? »

Jack s'interrompit, le cœur battant. C'était le moment de vérité, il ne restait qu'à espérer que le Gouverneur soit réellement aux abois comme le disait la rumeur.

« Malgré votre charmant accueil Gouverneur, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas l'homme à qui vous souhaitez confier la défense de vos eaux. Je m'incline donc et vous laisse attendre l'Amiral Daniels, je suis certain que dès qu'il sera en état de venir vous rencontrer il se présentera. »

Surpris, le gouverneur balbutia.

« En état ?

- Allons, Gouverneur, vous ignorez donc le penchant de l'Amiral pour la boisson et les filles ? Sans parler des drogues locales. Expliqua Jack d'un ton sec.

- Je, personne ne m'a jamais parlé de ça.

- Regrettable. » Se borna à dire Jack.

Le Gouverneur se précipita sur lui.

« Attendez, Amiral Smith, puisque vous êtes ici pourquoi ne pas en profiter, pour, pour vous mettre au courant, au cas où…. »

Jack dissimula un sourire, le Gouverneur de Pondichéry était aussi bête qu'on le disait. Sans se départir de son flegme, il s'assit.

« Soit, dites-moi ce que vous avez prévu et le nombre de ressources dont vous disposez. »

Les trois heures qui suivirent permirent à Jack de cerner le plan que le Gouverneur et le Commodore local avaient élaboré. Un plan très ingénieux qui plus était. Un plan qui aurait pu marcher et qui dénotait une certaine connaissance des ennemis. Le genre de connaissance que n'avaient habituellement pas les autorités.

« Comment avez-vous réuni ces informations ? Demanda-t-il au Commodore.

Ce dernier se redressa fièrement.

« Nous avons placé des espions au sein de chacun des équipages de ces maudits pirates. Ainsi le moment venu nous aurons un allié à bord de chaque navire.

- Brillant, murmura Jack. Comment les avez-vous recrutés ?

- Dans nos rangs évidemment.

- Evidemment, répéta Jack. Mais sont-ils des hommes fiables ?

- Amiral ! Les états de services de Shanderson, Alfons et Fridge parlent pour eux ! »S'exclama le Commodore.

Dieu qu'ils sont bêtes, songea Jack avant de sourire.

« Je vous crois, je vous crois Commodore ! Bien, j'ose croire que l'Amiral Daniels saura vous apporter toute l'aide dont vous aurez besoin.

- Vous partez ? » S'étonna le Gouverneur.

Là, Jack prit l'air embarrassé.

« Je suis navré Gouverneur mais ma mission ici est d'une autre nature, voyez-vous, Notre Majesté m'a donné l'ordre de, disons, rester en retrait pour être sûr que l'Amiral Daniels mène à bien sa mission et de le remplacer si, s'il venait à faire défaut. » Ajouta-t-il comme à contrecœur.

Le Commodore et le Gouverneur échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Voyez-vous des rumeurs circulent sur l'Amiral Daniels et, Sa Majesté veut être certain que votre sécurité sera garantie après notre action. J'ai d'ailleurs ici une lettre de marque signée de la main de Sa Majesté elle-même, » continua Jack en exhibant le document qu'il avait mis des heures à falsifier.

Visiblement impressionnés, les deux hommes le regardèrent avec respect.

« Je dois donc me rendre à Singapour pour me tenir en réserve et mobiliser des troupes, » mentit Jack.

Le Gouverneur s'essuya le front et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants Amiral.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir Gouverneur, cependant, je pense qu'il serait souhaitable que l'Amiral Daniels ignore tout de ma visite, le mettre au courant ne ferait que l'inquiéter et il a besoin de toute son attention pour mener à bien notre plan. J'ose croire qu'ainsi je n'aurais pas à intervenir.

- Bien sûr, cela va de soi, » approuva le Gouverneur.

Jack le salua d'un air cérémonieux et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se raviser.

« Dites-moi, et qu'en est-il de Jack Sparrow ? Avez-vous placé un espion à son bord ? On dit qu'il croise dans ces eaux.

- Jack Sparrow ? Se moqua le Commodore. Allons Amiral, vous plaisantez, ce pirate minable ne vaut pas la peine qu'on l'espionne.

- Nous n'en avons même jamais entendu parler, » rit le Gouverneur.

Jack sourit jaune et se tourna vers le Gouverneur.

« J'ai entendu dire que votre fille prenait la mer aujourd'hui pour se rendre auprès de son fiancé. Je me ferais fort de l'escorter, si vous le souhaitez. »

Le Gouverneur balbutia.

« Amiral, ce serait un vrai soulagement si vous vouliez vous donner cette peine.

- Mon rôle est aussi de veiller sur les fleurs de notre Royaume, répondit pompeusement Jack. Voilà ce que je vous propose, embarquez les effets de votre fille sur le navire prévu et laissez-moi la prendre à mon bord avec son chaperon. Ainsi, si vos ennemis ont eu vent de vos projets, la demoiselle ne risquera aucunement d'être inquiétée. »

Le Gouverneur le remercia avec effusion et s'empressa d'aller chercher sa fille.

_**Deux heures plus tard,**_

Affalé à la barre du navire qu'il avait dérobé lors de sa dernière escale, Jack jeta un regard joyeux à la fille du Gouverneur. Dans quelques heures à peine, il rejoindrait les Seigneurs de la Piraterie avec non seulement les plans de la Navy mais en prime un morceau de choix pour Sao Feng que l'on disait friand d'anglaises.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

« Amiral Smith, je ne sais comment vous remercier de votre peine.

- Inutile Miss, vous le ferez plus tard, » ricana Jack.

Elle lui sourit timidement et Jack songea qu'il venait de réaliser son meilleur coup…La donzelle serait parfaite dans le harem que s'était constitué Feng. La prochaine fois le Gouverneur y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se moquer du Capitaine Jack Sparrow !


End file.
